


After the Sun

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	After the Sun

Making Love after the sun  
尽情温存在那黄昏  
Oh look at what you’ve done to me  
你是如此令人着迷  
——《After the Sun》

0

黑暗里听到雨声，睁开眼睛的时候天色尚早，距离闹钟响起还有4分钟。屋内光线昏暗，呼吸和另一个人交织在一起，掌下的皮肤温热柔韧，帕拉德挪动手指，轻轻摩挲永梦的腰，对方蹭了蹭枕头，在人伸手关掉声音的时候醒来。

早，帕拉德。  
早安，永梦。

用手撑着坐起，被子滑到腰际，从脖子开始就从未消失的吻痕在后腰处停止，阴影的遮盖下让人窥不见全貌。永梦仰头，半边脸被捧着，唇上触感柔软，他眯着眼看透过窗帘进入的暗淡光线，伸手接过帕拉德递给的衣服。

黑色的西装，沉闷、正式，可以掩盖秘密。

油脂遇上高温的滋滋声，熟食的香气在片刻之后出现，加热完毕的牛奶已经可以取出。赤裸着上身准备早餐，帕拉德听到脚步声，永梦从身后靠上来，指尖如同在描绘什么一样摩擦着背上的抓痕。呼吸打在肩膀上，然后被不轻不重地咬了一口，印子会很快消失。将肉盛在干净的白瓷盘里，帕拉德转身捏了一把正不安分的永梦的腰，在对方下意识瑟缩起来的时候再次凑上去吻他。  
只能蜻蜓点水的一下，永梦推开帕拉德，端出牛奶的时候瞧着他，却不知是在提醒谁。

一会儿还得去公司。

如同小火苗一般正要烧起来的欲望被强行掐灭。被撩拨的人叹了一口气，认命地端着东西跟在永梦身后进了餐厅。

到达的时间需要错开，帕拉德照常选择在永梦之后出门。在那之前再次拥抱，把他轻抵在墙上，为了避免出现不可控的褶皱，唇舌交缠也不能多用力。当门在眼前被关闭，帕拉德才回到卧室里好好整理衣装。

城市最喧闹狂热的一面已经睡去，醒来的那部分冷静又克制，但冰冷的繁华一直存在着。

车流密集，但交通不会瘫痪。帕拉德看着窗外，时断时续的雨滴从眼前滑落，天色阴沉，乌云厚而重地笼罩在上方。在钢筋水泥丛林里生活着，如果没有另一个人的体温，会感到彻骨的冷。

雨点在人步入建筑时再次落下，并且开始变大。  
电梯里，和认识不认识的站在一起，不同的楼层短暂停顿，有人进出，数字不停变化，停在16的时候帕拉德走了出来。

早。  
早。  
公示性的对话疏离又没有营养，终究因为没有多余的意义而无人深究。  
手头的资料刚处理完又会来一沓新的，不停敲打键盘，每个人都闷头沉默着工作，只能听见机器和打印机运转的声音。

午休时间，在电梯里遇见。帕拉德转头正对上永梦的眼神，他们没有任何表露，也不说话，某些只能由彼此察觉到的东西已经传达。永梦的眼底压抑平静，脸上没有多余的表情，但帕拉德却最清楚如何让他失控。简单回应了别人的问候，隔着几个人，他站在他的另一侧。  
到达一楼之后他们一前一后走了出去。

雨没有停，放眼望去依旧是沉重的暗色调，这是城市冷硬的外壳，雨水洗刷不掉，它单纯，无法让其暴露出内里的无情和欲望。街上行人陆续变多，皆是行色匆匆，他们或许是异乡人，又或者自出生起生活在这里，不管是什么身份，他们维持着一切的运行。

下午的工作结束之后有会议，帕拉德刻意作为最后一个人出现，他不能在这种地方和永梦独处。坐在位置上，至少此刻看上去和其他人没有什么不同，除了从未移开并且明目张胆的眼神。  
简单的做了计划和报告后宣布结束，所有人都起身准备离开，帕拉德动作缓慢，抬头的时候永梦也看了他，原本撑在桌面上的右手抬起，扯了一下领口，昨天留下的吻痕借此得以窥见。舌尖探出，隐秘地滑过嘴唇，帕拉德心头蓦地一跳，永梦却置身事外地冲他笑了笑，拿上外套就走。

回过神来的时候会议室里只剩下了自己一个，帕拉德心跳逐渐趋于平稳，但是方才被那双眼睛迷了所以留下的酥麻还隐隐存在着，不知道是不是领带太紧，他觉得喘不过气。脑海里，永梦那被掩盖在衣物之下的身体白皙，容易留下痕迹，稍微用力之后就会出现明显与周围区别开来的红。  
脸色冷静地关上门，此时走廊上已经没有人，大多数已经下班离去。帕拉德不着急，直接去了餐厅，简单解决晚饭。

01

七点以后剩下三个人，谁都不说话，安静加班。帕拉德则等到他们走之后，拿着文件去了永梦的办公室。  
敲门，得到回应之后推开，随后关上反锁，声音在安静的空间里足够明显。走近办公桌前，帕拉德看上去是正经的，甚至没有多余的表情，他说明了来意并且把手里的东西递了过去， 然后手腕一沉，文件夹没有被接过，他反倒被扯着身体向前倾。

柔软的舌头细细地从唇上滑过，帕拉德开口把他送了回去，然后缠在一起。咖啡的苦味有所残留，不知道是谁吃了糖，甜味也夹在其中。  
那只手意图明显的探入，在皮肤上画着圈。帕拉德绕过办公桌，把永梦抱着坐在上面，解开打好的领带，脱掉上衣的同时亲吻他的脸，在下巴上留下湿痕，让脖颈上出现不会久存的红，毫不犹豫地往下。  
分开永梦的双腿，帕拉德嵌入中间，抽出皮带，手就那么直直的塞进去，半强迫的让他弓起腰，然后揉捏臀肉。脱下的裤子被丢在皮椅上，帕拉德半跪着，亲吻永梦的大腿内侧，细细碎碎，舔舐伴随着啃咬，引起阵阵颤抖和小声呻吟。  
被帕拉德含进口中，没有经过遮掩和修饰的战栗和酥麻开始冲撞后脑，永梦搭在人肩上的双腿打颤， 轻微的抽动和痉挛，手指也插入那柔软发间，不知是推拒还是引诱，可不等他射出来，分身就脱离了温热的口腔接触到了空气。

永梦看着帕拉德时眼里眯着水汽，脸颊泛红，眉毛蹙起，迷茫里又夹着欲求不满。

不行，永梦，还不能射。  
为什么……？  
站起身来的人把永梦往边缘抱，拦住他赌气要自己做的手，指尖就着他的姿势插进了后穴里。另一只手充当依仗撑在永梦身后，帕拉德在片刻之后就被搂住。内里已经挤出水来，并且开始变热，触感滑腻，被手指抠挖拨弄时收缩颤抖。没了抱怨的念头，永梦就这么任人施弄。

将三根手指都抽出，烫热的性器抵上穴口，戳弄着就直接推进到了最深处，短暂的停顿之后开始抽动。永梦勾着帕拉德，快感如同潮水一般把他的力气冲走，腰肢发抖。  
粗大的茎身撑开所有的褶皱，进进出出的时候被染得湿漉漉的。肉壁因为弱点被不停顶弄而发抖收缩，永梦喘着气，呻吟听着好似要被胀破一般，时而还会被撞碎。

帕拉德的脸埋在永梦颈窝里，呼吸的时候鼻尖全是他的气味，让他加快了抽插的速度。原本凉丝丝的桌面已经被体温同化，原本缠着腰的腿失去了力气，放下来的时候被带着晃动。

嗯…啊…要、要去了…  
现在可以了…永梦，射吧。

每一寸内壁都沾满了水液，湿淋淋的在高潮来临时收紧，那架势就像要让入侵者立马缴械投降。

外面华灯初上，一阵淅淅沥沥的小雨，街边灯光都湿漉漉的。

抽出仍旧硬着的性器，怀里人的身体因此发抖，部分黏液被拉出，然后滴落。帕拉德把永梦抱下桌子，实木的光滑桌面上水痕反着光，他看了一眼便不再注意。

永梦，能站得稳吗？  
可以，怎么了…？

对话结束，永梦就被压在了落地窗上，身体贴上冰冷的玻璃时止不住地战栗，清醒和手足无措也在他看清了之后到来。

等、帕拉德，不要在这里…！  
没关系，不会被看到的。  
不行……啊啊——

不听人把拒绝的话说完，帕拉德直接抵着他再次操进了深处，并不剧烈的挣扎被迅速镇压。  
永梦被卡在中间，喘息时热气打在玻璃上，模糊一阵然后消失。双手为了抵抗也贴了上去，可稍微脱离一点就会立马被帕拉德压回原处，已经硬挺的乳头碰上那冰冰凉凉的平面开始发痒。

再次勃起的阴茎被握在手里，永梦的腰弓起，慢慢变快的撞击让他沉浸在快感之中，帕拉德和他紧贴着，吻他的肩头，时而掺杂着啃咬。  
蝴蝶骨轻轻颤抖，会被看见的羞耻感迫使永梦闭上眼睛，可身体的敏感度却在成倍增加，这让每一次抽送都带给他更多的酥麻，痉挛抽搐的后穴他自己也说不好究竟是不是高潮来临前的反应，只能承受着帕拉德带给他的感觉。

酸软的手臂渐渐滑下，永梦的呻吟里都带上了哭腔，射出的东西全都在玻璃上，他被帕拉德继续操弄着，根本没去想，可对方却坏心眼地贴着他的耳朵开始说话。

都弄脏了啊，这可怎么办呢，永梦？  
都怪、哈啊…怪你…！  
可是…永梦自己明明也很舒服吧。  
这话刚好戳到痛点，永梦却没法开口多说什么，因为帕拉德再次加快了顶弄的速度，整根的拔出然后狠狠没入。穴口丝丝烫热蔓延到了最深处，肉壁往内收缩，肉刃碾过时如同在榨取汁液。  
在永梦体内待到最后一刻才抽出，帕拉德卡进臀缝里弄了几下后射在了他的背上。

帕拉德！！你看看你做了什么！！  
我会清理干净的，不会被人发现，放心吧永梦…  
最后那声永梦变了音调，因为说话的人脸被挤成了一个滑稽的形状，帕拉德由着永梦不疼不痒的泄愤，给他擦干净身上的东西之后帮他穿衣服。

站起来的时候会有一点使不上力的感觉，永梦自己弄好皮带，脸色发红的，不愿意看正在善后的帕拉德。

下到车库开车回家，怒气已经消了的永梦坐在副驾驶上看着窗外满目的色彩，有一搭没一搭的和帕拉德说着话。

02

打开门之后，永梦的手准确地摸到了墙上的开关，小盏的壁灯亮起来不会很刺眼。脱下外套，走进卧室拿出衣架挂好，双腿间存留着些许黏腻感，永梦叹了一口气，想趁还不算晚的时候去洗个澡，而帕拉德也在这个时候从身后贴上来。  
被扳过脸与人接吻，衬衫也被解开，因为站着的原因，皮带解开之后不用再管，直接把裤子扯着坠到了脚边。  
一只手抚上因为液体沾湿而颜色变深的内裤，轻轻摩擦就挑起了之前并没有彻底处理好的欲望。

永梦不说话，因为他没办法拒绝，然后被人带着躺在了床上。甬道仍旧保持着一些热情和温度，被手指插入时熟悉的快感密密麻麻的从其中爬出来。两根手指贴在两侧，把穴口微微撑开，深藏在内的肉壁蠕动着。  
抽出手指后帕拉德把手撑在两侧，除了亲吻就再没有多余的前戏，他不断夺取永梦的呼吸，硬挺的性器在入口数下戳探之后缓慢进到了最深处。

永梦仰着头喘气，身体陷进柔软的床铺里，腰的两侧被宽大的手掌完全覆盖。小声的呻吟和喘息能够清晰地传进帕拉德耳朵里，然后他感觉捏着自己的力道微微变重，体内快感最强烈的一点被不停地冲顶。手忍不住攥紧了身下的床单，大片难看的褶皱如同破碎一般裂开。

眼角的红如同墨滴在水中，迅速晕开一片。那双眼无法聚焦，累积在内的泪水漫出，迅速消失，只留下微微发亮的水色。  
永梦……  
动作因为看呆了而缓缓变慢，帕拉德这一声呼唤听着恍惚，永梦眨眼，在没有那么剧烈的交合中可以对上他的眼睛。

再次变快的抽送让欲望冲淡了刚要冒头的旖旎，永梦到了嘴边的呻吟蓦地拔高，他正被握在手里，双重的快感让他没有任何忍耐或者缓冲的时间，内侧被射满的时候高潮也紧跟着到来。

不知道现在几点了，永梦被帕拉德抱着放进浴缸的时候眼睛已经有些睁不开。

永梦，不能在这里睡着哦。  
听着人像是哄小孩一样的语气，永梦也不恼，反倒是回了一句好，然后摆摆手撵他去把床单换了。借着热水把体内的精液引出，直到确认已经清理干净永梦才抬头。  
帕拉德也在这个时候进来，简单迅速地冲了澡，然后拿起浴巾把从水中站起来的人裹了一圈。

两人都彻底弄干之后躺在了床上，时间不算太晚，帕拉德抱着永梦，在他额头一吻，然后说了晚安。


End file.
